hanasakuirohafandomcom-20200215-history
S1.E24: Sui Shijima, The Last Boss
Sui Shijima, The Last Boss (Rasu Bosu wa Shijima Sui ラスボスは四十万スイ) is the 24th episode of Hanasaku Iroha. It first aired on September 11, 2011. Synopsis Ohana and Kōichi finally meet up with each other. While Kōichi goes up to Ohana and asks why she is in Tokyo, she bursts into tears from all the emotions. Later, in the same park Kōichi had confessed to Ohana at the start of the series, after Ohana has calmed down, Kōichi starts to talk about how he has stopped his old ways of "picking the corn out of the can with water" as he knows that the corn will never rot, and his patience will continue to stand. When Ohana left Tokyo the first time, for Kōichi, the once beautiful life in Tokyo became all dull. He continues with these compliments and comments, but as Ohana is not that good at reading the mood, she has trouble comprehending what he wants to say. After some minutes, she ends up telling him to stop talking as she herself wants to tell him something. She invites Kōichi to come to the Bonbori festival, and he agrees to come. After that, Ohana returns to Kissuisō by bus, leaving Takako behind with her permission. It is morning and no calls have come in. No reservations, meaning that there is no work for most of the staff. At the front, Nako answers a call, but then has a surprised expression. While in the kitchen, Tōru tells Minko that he will go out drinking with Ren in the evening, making her feel lonely. In order to cheer her up, he says "One man, and one knife. I'll train my cooking skills no matter where I am!", a phrase from his favorite cuisine manga Teppei, the Wandering Chef. Minko recognizes it and Tōru is amazed. In the back of the inn, the two are reading a few of the volumes of Teppei, until Tarō intervenes. The two chefs asks if he's also a fan of the series, but to their surprise and disappointment, he states that he was the one who wrote Teppei. Abruptly, Enishi appears in front of them, telling them to come and help. Ohana has returned to the inn, but she is in utter surprise when she hears the staff moving around in haste. Soon enough, she is told that a whole lot of reservations have been requested. Takako has just returned and shows that one of the tour magazines has Kissuisō as its front page, with lots of good comments. The staff sees this as a good opportunity to prevent the closing down of the inn, but Sui continues to stay stubborn about the closing. In the baths, Ohana, Nako and Minko think about discussing the matter with the Madam Mistress. Even though the Madam Mistress does come in while they are in the bath, she finishes washing herself so quickly yet cleanly that the three girls did not have a chance to talk properly. But before Sui leaves the changing room, she asks Ohana to keep the next morning open. The next morning, Ohana and the Madam Mistress has gone out early to Sui's husband's grave to pray. While back at the inn, Enishi continues to try and fight the Madam Mistress' desire and takes in as many reservations as possible. At the grave, Sui talks about how she does not want to burden the staff with her dream, but Ohana retirts that it is not a burden. Sui suddenly feels a pain in her chest and rests in a nearby house. Sui continues to talk about how she doesn't want to burden the staff with the burden that once drove Satsuki Matsumae away from home. Because of this, she knows that Enishi has become stubborn about Kissuisō and she wishes to free him of this burden. But Ohana, as usual, is not able to read the mood, but states that she feels like her anger has gone away. Sui chuckles and asks Ohana to fest up until the Bonbori festival. Ohana and Sui returns to the inn, but see that the representatives of the other inns of the area have gathered at the front of Kissuisō. They are asking the staff to provide someone to help with the festival, but they say they will not. Seeing that this is causing trouble, Sui tells Ohana to go. The staff are not happy as they wished to show that they want to put Kissuisō into priority. Ohana sees this and wonders what she should do... Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Media Category:Episode Guides